


Words To The Open Air

by JessiMeow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiMeow/pseuds/JessiMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones knows Gavin's gone for good, but can't seem to stop texting the boy who he'd cared about so much. And yet, after all this time, feelings surface and Michael finds himself drowning in his own emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters won't end up being very long, and I might combine some months in order to make them longer.
> 
> This is basically just a drabble and i'm so sorry for everything

August 5th

[01:43:04 AM]Gavvy Wavvy: Good morning  
[01:43:06 AM]Gavvy Wavvy: I miss you.  
[01:49:10 AM]Gavvy Wavvy: Today is not a good day.  
[02:26:05 AM]Gavvy Wavvy: I know you said we were meeting for lunch.  
[02:26:10 AM]Gavvy Wavvy: I might not make it though. Sorry.  
\--  
[03:36:06 AM]Gavvy Wavvy: michael i need you  
[03:37:10 AM]Gavvy Wavvy: michael  
[03:37:14 AM]Gavvy Wavvy: please  
\--  
[03:58:23 AM]Gavvy Wavvy: ...I'm sorry for bothering you. Goodbye.  
\--  
[08:23:56 AM]Micool<3: What is it, Gavin?  
[08:32:41 AM]Micool<3: Gavin?  
[08:49:57 AM]Micool<3: It's fine. We can reschedule our lunch date.  
[08:51:04 AM]Micool<3: Gavin why won't you text me back?  
[09:03:08 AM]Micool<3: GAVIN, FUCKING ANSWER ME!  
[09:59:03 AM]Micool<3: Don't do anything stupid, Gavin.  
[10:09:34 AM]Micool<3: I'm calling Geoff.  
[10:10:05 AM]Micool<3: ...please be okay, Gavvy.  
\--  
[11:30:43 AM]Micool<3: Geoff says they're rushing you to the hospital.  
[11:31:36 AM]Micool<3: and that you took a lot of pills and they don't know if you'll make it  
[11:31:56 AM]Micool<3: Gavin please don't leave me.  
[11:32:29 AM]Micool<3: I need my boi.  
\--  
[11:32:36 AM]Michael: How is he doing?  
[11:33:05 AM]Michael: Griffon how is he?  
[11:33:49 AM]Griffon: He's barely breathing.  
[11:34:12 AM]Griffon: Michael, I know you're worried. But remember to stay calm.  
[11:35:07 AM]Michael: I'm fucking trying.  
[11:37:45 AM]Michael: What hospital is he going to?  
[11:37:57 AM]Griffon: St. Lukes in Austin.  
[11:38:23 AM]Michael: I'll be there in 10.  
\--  
[11:46:42 AM]Geoff: Michael...  
[11:46:59 AM]Geoff: Gav's gone.  
\--  
[14:56:04 AM]Micool<3: I can't believe it.  
[15:21:06 AM]Micool<3: I can't believe it, Gav.  
[15:21:32 AM]Micool<3: I just can't.

 

August 6th

[2:14:17 AM]Micool<3: Why did you do it, Gavin?  
[3:05:32 AM]Micool<3: Why didn't you let me help?  
[5:54:21 AM]Micool<3: You tried to tell me  
[5:54:39 AM]Micool<3: and I didn't notice  
\--  
[6:31:40 AM]Michael Jones: IF ONLY I HADN'T BEEN FUCKING SLEEPING  
[6:32:05 AM]Michael Jones: I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM, RAY  
[6:32:34 AM]Ray Narvaez Jr: It's not your fault.  
[6:33:02 AM]Michael Jones: IT IS! IT IS MY FAULT! YOU DON'T GET IT. HE TOLD ME. HE TOLD ME HE WASN'T FEELING WELL AND I DIDN'T SEE IT UNTIL IT WAS TOO LATE!  
[6:33:15 AM]Ray Narvaez Jr: I'm so sorry, Michael.

 

August 7th

[18:09:04 PM]Micool<3: Work wasn't the same without you.  
[18:09:27 PM]Micool<3: I can't believe I miss your stupid shitty face.  
[18:20:47 PM]Micool<3: Come back to me, buddy.  
-

August 10th

[14:42:13 PM]Micool<3: Your funeral was sad.  
[14:42:19 PM]Micool<3: Your mom was there.  
[14:43:26 PM]Micool<3: I couldn't even tell her how sorry I was.  
[14:43:53 PM]Micool<3: I couldn't talk. I just cried.  
[14:46:37 PM]Micool<3: I thought I'd feel like a goddamn pussy  
[14:46:51 PM]Micool<3: But you know what, Gavin? You are worth it.

August 15th

[2:12:14 AM]Micool<3: You know, after you...left.  
[2:12:56 AM]Micool<3: I sat there convincing myself it wasn't true.  
[2:13:18 AM]Micool<3: That you'd come see me at lunch that day.  
[2:13:42 AM]Micool<3: And you'd be making those stupid fucking noises you made all the time.  
[2:13:59 AM]Micool<3: and I'd tell you to shut the fuck up like I always did.

 

August 16th

[3:18:26 AM]Micool<3: I miss those fucking noises.

August 23rd

[13:23:19 PM]Micool<3: We haven't played minecraft since you left.  
[13:24:26 PM]Micool<3: It reminded us too much of you I guess.  
[13:24:45 PM]Micool<3: I saw fanart of you dressed like a creeper.  
[13:25:03 PM]Micool<3: I cried like a fucking baby, Gavin.  
[13:39:18 PM]Micool<3: Why would you do this to me, you fucking asshole?


	2. October - December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Jones knows Gavin's gone for good, but can't seem to stop texting the boy who he'd cared about so much. And yet, after all this time, feelings surface and Michael finds himself drowning in his own emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be great right now

October 23

[3:28:19 AM]Micool<3: I never thought fall could depress me.  
[3:28:34 AM]Micool<3: Remember that one day in october  
[3:28:58 AM]Micool<3: There were piles of leaves on the side of the road  
[3:29:10 AM]Micool<3: and I pushed you into them and you pulled me down with you

[3:35:13 AM]Micool<3: I swear we almost kissed, Gav

October 30

[20:34:02 PM]Micool<3: Tomorrow's halloween  
[20:34:20 PM]Micool<3: I'm sure you knew that already, but I'm telling you anyway.  
[20:34:31 PM]Micool<3: Geoff wanted me to go with him and Millie trick or treating  
[20:35:01 PM]Micool<3: I'm too old for that shit  
[20:35:46 PM]Micool<3: I won't tell him that I planned to go with you this year.  
[20:35:59 PM]Micool<3: It'll be our little secret  
[20:36:18 PM]Micool<3: Who am I kidding. Who would you tell? The ghost of Christmas past?

November 27

[12:12:13 PM]Micool<3: What are you thankful for, Gavvy?  
[12:12:23 PM]Micool<3: I used to be thankful for a lot of things.  
[12:12:45 PM]Micool<3: My life, my family, my friends.  
[12:12:59 PM]Micool<3: Now all I ask is that you're happy  
[12:13:03 PM]Micool<3: Wherever you are.

December 8th

[15:23:17 PM]Micool<3: It snowed today.  
[15:23:34 PM]Micool<3: I thought of you. You loved the snow.  
[15:23:58 PM]Micool<3: I can't count on two hands the number of times I arrived at work with snow in my hair.

December 17th

[2:34:03 AM]Micool<3: On the 5th day of christmas my true love gave to me....

December 24th

[23:58:09 PM]Micool<3: I came into work today to finish things up  
[23:58:39 PM]Micool<3: Your desk was covered in wrapped gifts and cards  
[23:58:54 PM]Micool<3: I hope you know you were never alone  
[23:59:19 PM]Micool<3: There were always people who cared about you

December 25th

[00:00:10 PM]Micool<3: There were people who loved you.  
[00:00:15 PM]Micool<3: Merry Christmas, Gavvy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry.
> 
> PS. sorry michelle  
> PPS. no but really feedback would be awesome please and thank


	3. January - August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time stamps are important.

January 1st

[00:00:56 AM]Micool<3: I can't say that 2014 ended and 2015 started perfectly  
[00:00:58 AM]Micool<3: because you aren't here.

January 2nd

[03:23:56 AM]Micool<3: That was fucking cheesy  
[03:24:34 AM]Micool<3: I'm sorry.

March 19

[21:43:36 PM]Micool<3: I haven't written in a while  
[21:43:42 PM]Micool<3: I don't know what to say anymore.  
[21:43:49 PM]Micool<3: Some days I can't get out of bed.

April 20

[04:12:03 AM]Micool<3: I never got the chance to tell you I loved you  
[04:12:13 AM]Micool<3: Like, really fucking loved you.  
[04:12:29 AM]Micool<3: Now you'll never know.

May 23

[00:26:56 AM]Micool<3: Happy Birthday, Gav.  
[00:26:56 AM]Micool<3: I feel lost.

June 30

[23:56:03 PM]Micool<3: Would you marry me?  
[23:56:20 PM]Micool<3: I mean, if we saw each other again somehow?

July 4th

[13:41:24 PM]Micool<3: I miss our swimmies.  
[13:41:40 PM]Micool<3: Actually no, that's bullshit. I just miss you.  
\--  
[13:52:38 PM]Micool<3: I miss the swimmies too.

July 17

[01:29:54 AM]Micool<3: I'm scared because I'm starting to forget the sound of your voice.  
[01:30:20 AM]Micool<3: I don't even remember your noises.

July 28

[11:28:12 AM]Micool<3: I visit you every day.  
[11:28:49 AM]Micool<3: I stay for hours.  
[11:29:29 AM]Micool<3: Geoff says it isn't healthy  
[11:29:34 AM]Micool<3: I don't care.

July 30

[02:38:12 AM]Micool<3: I'm sorry I wasn't there.  
[02:38:34 AM]Micool<3: It shouldn't have happened.  
[02:38:45 AM]Micool<3: I was always supposed to be there for you.

August 2nd

[03:21:33 AM]Micool<3: i need you  
[03:21:37 AM]Micool<3: i really fucking need you

August 4th

[01:43:05 AM]Micool<3: Morning.  
[01:43:11 AM]Micool<3: I miss you.  
[01:43:35 AM]Micool<3: Today is not a good day.  
[01:43:58 AM]Micool<3: I left flowers at your grave.  
[01:44:07 AM]Micool<3: Purple peonies, your favorite.  
[01:44:39 AM]Micool<3: Too bad you can't leave any at mine.

\--

August 5th

[08:43:24 AM]X-Ray: Morning, Gav.  
[08:43:37 AM]X-Ray: Michael is gone.  
[08:43:54 AM]X-Ray: But you already knew that, didn't you?  
[08:44:20 AM]X-Ray: He's right there beside you.  
\--  
[10:25:58 AM]X-Ray: I'm nothing without my lads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only kind of sorry

**Author's Note:**

> please don't cry. i love you.


End file.
